Taekook AU
by sanna11
Summary: A Taekook AU with all the seven boys. Both Taehyung and Jungkook are University students, Tae is a senior while Jungkook, a sophomore. Both fall for each other but Tae's insecurity and JK's stubbornness stop them from acknowledging their love.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

**Prologue**

He had always lived his life pleasing everyone; being a perfect son, brother and a friend is a priority at all times.

He always cared for others even when he was in a bad stage.

He is, Kim Taehyung, the epitome of perfection, a flawless yet humble human being; The guy who play with kids at the store and feed dogs on the street.

He has loving parents and a younger sister by his side; and as far as he remembers, his family has always been rich.

He is a senior majoring in music from his favorite University and is the best in his class.

He is a talented singer, pianist, saxophonist and a budding song writer.  
All the professors adore him and the classmates respect and many even fancy him.

Living his life happily, he is always calm and collective.

So frankly, he never imagined something absurd could ever happen to him; but it did and he will always remember that date, the day when he lost all his temper.

A month has passed, yet he still tries to contemplate, "why did he lose his control that day, why he couldn't stop himself from meddling?  
Why did the laugh had bothered him so much?  
Why did he have to go and punch Jungkook right in his face when he knew things wouldn't end well; when he knew, he never should have paid attention to that boy, he was nothing but a nuisance, a distraction he would never have cared for in his right mind."


	2. Chapter 2

(So, firstly, I would like to thank AlwaysAgustD for the cute review. You made my day. :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you will like the story as much as I am liking writing this.

Now on with the next chapter.)

Chapter 2

How everything started

*A month before the "Punch"*

Kim Taehyung was simply minding his own business; he had been practicing Piano after school hours when he heard someone's cry in the hallway.

He rushed outwards to see who the person was and what had caused him to scream.

There, he saw Jeon Jungkook, a sophomore, the person who had been famous for his looks since his arrival in the university last year.

Taehyung always ignored him cause he knew engaging with him would end catastrophically.

Tae was gay and no one besides his sister and best friend, Jimin, knew of his secret and most importantly, Jungkook was his crush, this guy had succeeded in making him believe in love at first sight.

It was the first day of sophomore year when he first saw Jungkook.

Taehyung was going for his evening piano lessons when he had heard someone singing near the school's amphitheatre. That voice pulled him like a moth to the flame and unknowingly his steps went in that direction and he approached him.

There stood a guy in all black attire, a black hoodie and jeans with black shoes, as Tae went near, the singer was shocked with this sudden intrusion and without saying anything he had run and left his notes behind.

Unsurprisingly, Tae still has those notes and he never composed the strength to give it back to him.

Today, JK was standing beside the open window. He was alone, still in his all black clothes and what seemed to be water on his face were tears.

With trembling lips and tears rolling down his cheeks this person no longer resembled the 6 feet tall muscular Jungkook with whom Tae had fallen in love with.

The strength of the person in front of Tae was gone and he was struggling to stand still.

As Tae was watching and struggling whether and how to handle JK's withering condition, he went on and jumped out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you AlwaysAgustD for your kind and motivating words once again. :)

I am glad you are liking the story.

So, here we go..

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed with his mother sitting beside him. As she saw him gaining consciousness she screamed with joy and ran outwards.

A few moments later, she came with a nurse and a doctor.

The doctor then examined him and then scribbled something for the nurse.

The patient was having trouble accepting and remembering why and how had he ended up in a hospital bed.

All he could remember was breaking down after his father's call and finally deciding to end everything and rescue himself from the miserable life that he had.

Before finally succumbing to the decision of ending his life, he recalled seeing someone behind him but now all he could draw was just an outline of the person's silhouette.

As the nurse re-adjusted his vitamin drip, the last thing he remembered before passing out again was a loud shriek, "No!".

* * *

I know this is a short one but next update will be tomorrow. I am sorry but I have my exams so my speed is slow.

Hope you understand.

Thankyou. :)

Borahae 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week has passed since JK jumped out the window, Tae had never been so shocked and helpless than he did that day.

He had done everything he could to save him, he called the ambulance, informed the school and was with him during the night till the dawn when his mother arrived.

His mother looked like an average mother, with old and warm vibes and beautiful blue eyes; yet she was paler than most humans and, presumably, she had been crying since she got the news from the school administration, given, her only son had attempted suicide, and so was completely broken from inside, her eyes were swelled up and her hands were shaking unconsciously.

After talking with the doctor and some school staff she straightaway went to Tae. He was sitting across the room, dealing with all the misery on his own.

Everything had been so hasty that he had forgotten to call his family or even his best friend, Jimin.

As she came near, Tae stood up to greet her. Instead of saying or listening to anything, she wrapped herself on Tae and started weeping. In between all the sobs, Tae heard what could only have meant, "Thank you, thank you, you saved... my child. What would have... happened if you... weren't there when... he jumped.

Oh! you kind boy, you saw... him jump, you must have been distressed too. I'm so sorry, you... are just a boy too, Thank you... Thank you. "

Yes it was true, if Tae hadn't been there at that time, JK might have been dead; He might have died of excessive blood loss but as he was taken to the hospital on time, he survived.

He's alive and would be discharged in 10-15 days, at least that's what the Doctor said.

He hadn't gotten any grievous injury, he would just have to wear the cast on his right arm and consider attending therapy sessions.

Irrespective of all this, Tae still and probably will always feel the guilt of taking too much time deliberating the actions then actually doing them.

He feels he should have acted faster and held his hand before he jumped.

It has been 4 days since JK gained consciousness, he was going to get discharged in a few more days.

Tae went to the hospital every day, but never visited the patient, he just met his mother and the doctors, asked about his condition and returned home.

Tae still get dreams where he catches him before he jumps.

He still get nightmares where he couldn't save him and he dies in his arms.

He still wonders what must have broken the guy in the first place, to him he seemed like a strong person.

Even though his guilt was preventing him from facing the other person, he wanted to know why JK did what he did that day.

And so, he decided to visit him with Jimin the coming day.

* * *

So, I hope you like the story till now.

Thank you for reading.

:) Borahae 3 Armies


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jungkook woke up to the sound of a serious conversation. He opened his eyes and saw the doctor talking to his mother about getting him therapy.

He tried to focus all his energy on the people and the ongoing conversation. They seemed genuinely concerned about his mental health and as he looked closer he realized the doctor giving advices to his mother was none other than Dr. Kim Seokjin, his hyung, his solace.

According to him, JK had been in depression for over months now and he needed help to protect himself from all the darkness that is slowly engulfing him from within.

* * *

Dr. Kim Seokjin was overly concerned for the patient. His mother was friends with JK's mom, and both the families had known each other since he was in middle school.

He didn't have any sibling of his own and when JK's family returned to Korea after spending three years in Canada, he promised to take care of the kid and always treated Jungkook as his younger brother.

Whenever he sees him, he still sees a chubby little Jungkook who used to run around playing with his toys and dancing around mischievously. He remembers helping him in doing homework as his math's was real bad, and as far as he knew, Kookie never enjoyed studying. He was mostly just interested in music and dancing.

Every day, he used to come up to him with a new song of his own to play with him on his piano.

He often reminisces over the past and wishes everything could go back to normal, back to how everything was. Jungkook was such a happy, playful guy. He always used to look on the brighter side, even when his family was in a rough spot he never lost his faith, always kept his vigor, always, till last year.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for reading the story. 3

Now, on with the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

After deciding to go and meet Jungkook the day before yesterday, Tae finally gathered the strength to visit him in the hospital today.

He was all ready in his room waiting for Jimin to show up so that they can go.

Tae being the perfection he was, he always knew what to say and do in crucial situations but in this case he was all lost. Wondering about what he should say and whether it would be appropriate to take flowers or chocolates with him he was getting uneasy.

All lost in his own world, what brought him back to the reality was Jimin's phone call.

Tae picked up the call in the hopes of hearing his best friend say they couldn't go today, whatever be the reason; Tae still wasn't confident he could face the broken Jungkook one more time.

"Hi, Tae. I am right outside your block. Are you ready to go?"

"No. I don't think we should go today. Let's go later, maybe tomorrow."

"Tae, you have been saying this for two days now. We should go and check on him. If we didn't go today, I don't think you could ever go. You are unnecessarily worrying yourself."

"But I don't know what to say to him. You weren't there, you haven't seen how broken he was, how miserable he looked. When I saw him jump that day, I froze for a few seconds. I can't face him."

"Yes you can! You saved him. He's alive because of you. Maybe he wants to meet you too. Maybe he wants to know who saved him."

"Or maybe not. Maybe he hates me now."

"Tae, no one can hate you. But, Okay, don't worry about anything. We won't go meet him. At least let's just go to the hospital and meet his mother and his doctor to know how he has been doing."

"Okay, fine. Thank you Jimin. I will come right out."

* * *

Even after a week of gaining full consciousness, JK hadn't met the guy who had saved him.

He remember his silhouette and his voice; he was the one yelling 'No'.

He often heard his mother and hyung talk about that person too, Kim, Kim Taehyun was ought to be his name.

He was tired of his mother telling him about the angel who saved her son's life. He wanted to meet him, wanted to hear that voice again.

But he couldn't and soon he will get discharged and probably would never get a chance to meet him.

Once when he was lying there on his bed, he heard his mother talk with some guy just outside of his room. He was sure it was the same voice, it was Kim Taehyun's voice.

He had hoped the guy would show up when he learns about his condition but alas! no. He met his mother and Jin hyung and went away.

Today, his gut feeling was telling him to not sleep all the time and keep his eyes open. He was feeling that the Kim person was right around the corner and if he slept today too, he would probably miss the only chance he has of properly thanking the person who saved his life.

Just after 4 in the evening, he heard that voice again, Kim Taehyun was talking to his mother in the hallway. Gathering all his strength, he got up and went out of his room.

There he saw him, that same silhouette, the reason why he's alive, the reason his mom's not mourning; he was standing right in front of his eyes and all JK could do was stare at the person, with a sharp jaw line and beautiful brown eyes he was the prettiest guy JK has ever seen in actual life.

Tae was wearing a black beanie and his lips were of perfect kissable shape. Even though he had saved him, Tae was unable to look direct in JK's eyes and his eyes were still showing remorse.

JK finally understood the reason his savior didn't visit him; he still feels guilty of not catching him before the fall.

And suddenly all JK could think of is to run towards him, wrap him in his arms and tell him it's okay! It wasn't his fault. He did everything he could. All that matters is he saved him, that's all, but all he did was stare blankly at the person without a single word coming out of his mouth.

Seeing him out of bed, all the others rushed to him; his mother, Dr. Kim and Jimin, who had to drag the startled Taehyung with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry for updating after a gap. Now, I will post the chapters regularly, mostly once a week. Hope you guys are still reading and liking it. **

**do comment you thoughts.**

**Need your support. Thank you for reading.**

**Borahae**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The Meeting

After getting into the room and Jin tugging Jungkook on his bed, he finally spoke, "Now, why would you do that? You were supposed to stay in bed. Just 2 more days, then you can roam around all you want."

JK, still staring at Tae answered,

"I am sorry hyung. I just.. I just wanted to meet the person who saved me and I had the feeling that he didn't want to face me."

Tae had kept his eyes on the ground all this time and kept nudging at Jimin to leave before they get officially involved in the conversation but now he had no option but to reply.

Before he could say anything, Jimin saved him by replying, "Hi, Jungkook. We are so glad that you are fine now and will get discharged in 2-3 days. We were just on our way to meet you. I am Jimin, Park Jimin and this is Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung? Isn't it Taehyun? Uhh...I might have misheard the name.

So, THIS is Kim Taehyung, the best student of our school, I have heard from So Yejin that he is a favorite among not only the lecturers but also his classmates. But I never imagined to cross paths with him, especially, not under the circumstances we did anyway.

" Ah.. Taehyung. You were the one who I saw that day. You saved me from dying; I am sorry Taehyung, I am usually a strong person but that day was awful. You caught me at the worst point in my life. I am sorry"

As he heard the person in front of him apologize, all his anxiety and insecurity seemed to vanish. He rather felt sad about delaying their encounter.

Tae felt gloomy that JK wanted to meet him all this time but he was too chickened out to face him. Standing there, he just stared at the person's beautiful face for a time he considered eternity.

Even in a hospital gown and a hand bandaged in plaster he looked handsome. Tae wanted to hug this guy so much. Yet, he controlled his emotions and simply said, "I am sorry I should have acted promptly. I was too sluggish."

"No, you were not. I saw you, you were standing far away. The only way you could have saved me was if you had super powers, like Superman, or Batman or as I would like to mention Iron Man, my favorite. So, just believe me and *sigh* thank you for everything Taehyung."

"Yes, thank you Kim Taehyung. I sincerely thank you for saving my son's life." said his mother teary eyed.

"Aigoo! I thought people would be happy here that Dr. Kim's brother is all okay now. But I am not liking what I see now." said a deep voice in a playful tone that no one recognized except Dr. Kim Seokjin.

"Ah! Dr. Min, always right on time. Always." stated Jin while shaking hands with the new entrant in the room.

The new doctor had platinum blond hairs and a sweet gummy smile. He was dressed in a semi formal way yet he looked very friendly and casual.

He was the kind of guy who can convert any intimate conversation into the most comfortable ones.

"Jung kook and Eomeoni, this is Dr. Min Yoongi. My friend, he is one of the best psychiatrist in Korea. I asked him to take care of our Kookie."

Bowing to Mrs. Jeon he said, "Dr. Jin here is just being modest, I am just a person who is good at his job. Just like himself. I came to Seoul this morning and arrived here as soon as I could."

"Thank you, Yoongi for coming here, as you see he would be discharged in a few days and then whenever you feel right you can start the sessions with him."

"I am so glad that he looks better then you mentioned on the phone Jin hyung. I had prepared for the worst but this could be easy."

Looking intensely at JK for a few minutes Dr. Min turned towards the pair silently standing at the corner and positioning himself between them he asked, "So, who are you guys? His friends?"

"This is Kim Taehyung, he is the one who was there that day." replied Jin.

"And I am Park Jimin, his best friend. We will go for now hyung, we will come tomorrow after our classes to meet JK."

As they chiseled their way through the room, the last thing they heard was Dr. Min asking, "How are you feeling now Jungkook? I promise to help you as best as I can and in no time you'll be all cheerful and strong again."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you readers. I hope you are still with me and loving the characters and the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A week has passed since JK moved in with his hyung.

After the incident, Jin was resistant of letting JK move directly in his University dorm, the idea of staying alone was also not appreciated by Yoongi.

So, they decided to let him stay with Jin for a few weeks to let him cope better with everything. Moreover, Jin's apartment was equal distance from the University and Yoongi's clinic, which proved beneficial in attending his sessions and classes without much effort.

With help from Yoongi and a new-found friend in Jimin, JK had shown great improvement in his health, both mental and physical. His mom also stayed connected with him through phone and video calls and Jin stayed on high alert with him on most hours and often looked for him in between his schedules.

Tae at first started to avoid and stay distant but he also became more confident and comfortable around him, as the key link, Jimin made frequent plans including all three of them and blackmailed Tae against ditching them.

As the three students started spending time together, they were also joined by Jin and Yoongi in their spare time. Playing games together, sharing meals, singing songs slowly resulted in a profound bond between all of them.

Spending time together, all 5 of them never knew when the casual talks converted into deep ones.

They soon started divulging their secrets, each one becoming the other's solace.

They found that Jin and Yoongi both are great cooks, every meal turns into a feast whenever they are around.

Tae and Jimin tried so much but they failed even in following the easiest of the recipes. Every time they step into the kitchen, it ends into a catastrophe.

For the benefit of everyone, Yoongi decided to ban them from making anymore delicacies and asked them to just focus on their music (dance for Jimin) and studies.

They learned not only that Jin is a great pianist but that Yoongi is also a closet rapper. He used to write raps under a pen name 'SUGA' when he was in school and was favored by everyone. Hundreds of people used to gather to hear him rap but he stopped everything when he entered the university.

While everything was going all well, Tae and JK were falling for each other a little more each day.

Neither aware of the other's feeling, stealing quick glances and subtle touches every now and then, they transcended towards a journey whose destination they were not aware of, a friendship that knew no bounds. A love so innocent, they started finding a part of themselves in the other.

And then came the night they will remember for the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A warm thank you to GOGIRL for the review. It means a lot, I am so happy that you are curious. I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity.**

**Thank you once again for reading guys. I purple you all!**

**Always remember to LOVE YOURSELF!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Punch

Jimin had made plans with the other boys for a movie after their classes.

He and Taehyung were happily discussing the movie reviews on their way to Jin's apartment. When they reached the block, they heard someone's laugh outside the house.

There stood a man in his mid- 40's. The man was talking to a person who looked like Jungkook. As they went closer, they realized it was indeed JK, the man was laughing very loudly and Jungkook was all lost in his thoughts barely controlling himself to stand still.

Just as they were trying to contemplate what was going on, the man slapped Jungkook; on both his cheeks. JK who was much taller than the other one, looked like he was crumbling on to the ground, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was red hot.

Upon seeing the incident, both boys were so shocked that they stared in oblivion and couldn't even move an inch. After a few minutes of abusing JK and gaining the attention of every passerby, the man started moving his hand up in order to hit Jk again.

After what felt like hours to him, Taehyung finally collected his strength and moved; moved towards his Kookie. Just as the man moved his hand to hit him once more, his hand was suddenly stopped mid air by another guy. It was Taehyung, he couldn't stop himself, he couldn't stop himself from meddling, he couldn't watch his Kookie that way.

He wanted to know what was going on. Who this person was and why was JK so miserable in front of him. He wanted answers, but before that, he needed to take care of something else.

Even though he never liked violence, he couldn't help himself; Unable to see JK in that condition; all the progress that he made past these months was crumbling, JK was crumbling. So, before the man could say anything or free his hand from Tae's grasp, Tae used all his strength to punch the man and push him aside. He didn't know who he was or what was the situation, JK never opened that much to them, but all he knew was he wouldn't let him break again.

He would save him at all cost, whatever it may be.

Once the man realized what had happened, he ran to his car yelling, "This ain't over. I will ruin you Jungkook" and drove away.

Overwhelmed with all the emotions running inside of him, Tae couldn't control himself; he was angry at himself for not taking enough time to understand JK, he was angry at JK for not telling him everything. He was angry at himself and his fate for making him fall for a guy who wouldn't even trust him as a friend.

And in all his Frustration, he punched JK too. He punched him, right in his face.

The punch filled with all the emotions and angst, landed directly on his nose and it started bleeding. JK, already devastated by everything that happened, fainted and fell straight into Taehyung's arms.

Two hours later, JK woke up to three concerned faces staring at his face in bewilderment. Focusing his eyes he found the face's were of Jin, Yoongi and Jimin. So naturally, his question after sitting upright was "Where's Taehyung?"

"He left after putting you here, two hours ago" Yoongi replied. "Yeah, I talked to him, he said he will come later, he needs time" Jimin added. "But what was that all about? Who was that person and why was he being like that, like a total bitch?"

With a big sigh, JK answered, "sadly, that person is my father." To which both Jimin and Yoongi fell silent.

* * *

Days passed and there was no sign of Jungkook's father. Everyone started to go back to their normal lives again. Everything was normal, except; except, Taehyung had succeeded in avoiding all the boys since the incident.

Having known Kookie and his family for years, Jin already knew the story but the others did not.

After a full week of evaluating his pros and cons, JK finally decided to reveal everything to everyone, his whole life story. But he needed Taehyung to be there...

He wanted him by his side, now and always.

Taehyung had been avoiding the other boys not because of his anger, but because of his guilt and love, he was upset with himself, he was angry at the weird situations that keep happening with Jungkook.

All he wanted to do was help Jungkook recover and be his friend but he ended up hurting him. How can he ever face him again? After punching him right in his face; that too when he was already so miserable and crumbling down with fear.

He had finally realized that his love for the guy who loves to wear black has only augmented since that first glance.

All of their time together had made him fall even deeper and rise even higher in love with him; if that's even possible.

He knew he was in love and he knew he was screwed.

He wanted to wait till the mayhem of his emotion slows down. He wanted to see him and tell him he's sorry and that he loves him, yet he couldn't. He couldn't do that after hurting him. Even Jimin's efforts of making him meet them were failing miserably.

Tae had been attending more classes and practicing more in the university in order to avoid running into Jimin. He had been working late on his music and had been successful in avoiding any encounter with the other boys.

JK's father had been abusive ever since he was a kid. But during JK's fourth standard, when his mother finally threatened to leave him, he started behaving himself.

Then for the next few years, everything was fine, his dad's business was flourishing which resulted in him staying sober and being a good father and husband. Jin and his parents were a great help too.

Jin's father was a Doctor too and they became best friends. The time they spent together made JK's dad a better person.

Everything was going great and then they had to move to Canada for a new business deal.

A year there was normal, but the deal went south ways and his father started being his old self again.

Without his best friend and lots of failures in a new country, he started drinking.

Their business started suffering and so did they.

Saying their goodbye's to Canada they returned to Korea. But all the hope of his father getting better was gone. The debt kept him from sobering up and he started being abusive again, to both his mother and him.

With help from his grandparents and Jin's family, both JK and his mother left the house. JK got admitted in the university and his mother started living with Jin's family and helping Mrs. Kim in her business.

Even far away, both of them were trying to help the man and clear the debt.

That day, when Jungkook attempted suicide, he had just came out to his mother and family. Soon after, he received a call from his father. He was dead drunk at that time and had just received the news that his only son, was gay.

In his drunkenness, he started blaming everything on Jungkook. He yelled at him for being the reason his wife was not with him and that their business went down. He regretted having a son who liked music and couldn't help him keep his business alive. He blamed him for not being man enough to handle him and run away like a coward. He regretted that the only son he had was gay.

Jungkook, already frustrated by everything that had happened thought maybe his dad was right. So depressed by everything, he finally decided then and there that he doesn't want to live anymore.

Doesn't want to be a burden to anyone; if no one loved him, he no longer deserved to live.

Until

Until Taehyung saved him.

Tae along with Jimin and his hyungs helped him recover and realize that there is still hope. He is loved by people, he just needs to see them.

Now, Tae was nowhere near him. He became distant, even with Jimin and JK started blaming himself again.

Even with his mother, Jin and Yoongi being on his side, his health started deteriorating again, physical and mental both.

Missing his classes, avoiding playing piano, he started sulking. Fake smiling in front of others, he started crying himself to sleep.

Both the boys were suffering in their own ways.

Seeing them like this, the others decided to do something; they decided to make them confront each other so that they can interact and resolve their misunderstandings and let go of their frustrations once and for all.


End file.
